


The Booty Call Only Rings Once

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [25]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take long for Loki, the new kid, to notice Thor, the hot kid. Everyone wants Thor, and no matter how they hope, no one gets him more than once. </p><p>Of course, Loki has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Booty Call Only Rings Once

**Author's Note:**

> The other high school AU because I couldn't write just one. Enjoy!

**XII- The first time they have sex**

 

It was Loki's second day at his new high school that he saw him from across the lunchroom.

Bucky (a ridiculous name, but Loki supposed anyone with biceps like that could safely call himself what he liked) followed his gaze. Bucky had been sitting next to the only empty desk in first period history class, and by the end of it, he had taken enough of a liking to Loki to show him the ropes and invite him to sit with his friends at lunch. It was nice of him; no one had really done that for Loki at a new school before, not since in elementary when the teachers made people do it.

"That's Thor," Sam said. "Hottest thing in school."

“You don’t say,” Loki answered, sounding speculative. “Is he seeing anyone?”

“Thor doesn’t _see_ people,” Bucky said. “He sleeps with them once, and that’s that.”

“And people just go along with it?”

“Trust me, it’s worth it,” Clint assured him.

"Seriously," Tony said. "I'm seventeen, and I'm in mourning because I know the best sex of my life is already behind me."

"Yes, I would imagine it is a difficulty, finding partners who can stay awake," Loki murmured.

"Hey!"

******

On the other side of the cafeteria, another group of people were having a conversation about the same thing.

“So, Thor? How many this month?” Fandral asked.

“Four,” Thor said with a grin.

“Four? It’s only the eighteenth,” Sif said.

"Hey, I'm the school slut, baby," Thor told her with a grin.

"You know, if girls acted like you do, they would be totally destroyed," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but not by me. I am one hundred percent in favor of you ladies getting your freak on however you want, no judgment."

“Which is the only reason I tolerate you,” she told him with a roll of her eyes.

“I love you too, Sif.”

“So who’s next on your phone list?” Volstagg asked. As if Thor ever told. No, Thor didn’t mind it when others told, but he himself never did. He answered with a laugh.

Hogun was the only one of them to see how Thor’s eyes lingered on the new kid, and he said nothing.

*****

“So how does it work, anyway? You just tell him you want to sleep with him, and then he does it?”

“Nope,” Tony said. "He gets your number somehow, and when he calls, you answer and invite him over. I don't care if you're asleep, if you're in the middle of a shower, if it's your grandma's hundredth birthday party. The booty call only rings once."

Loki snorted. "Once? What if you don't answer?"

Steve shook his head. "Tony's actually right this time. It doesn't matter why you don't answer. One call and then you're off the list."

“Uh-huh. What makes it so good?”

Sam blew a sigh. “Hard to say, man. He just _does_ things with his hands and mouth like you wouldn’t believe, and then when he’s inside you, it’s like his cock is prehensile, it’s so good.”

“So he always…”

“Always tops? Yeah.”

“Hmm. Interesting,” Loki said, watching as Thor took another bite of his sandwich.

*****

Loki found himself presented with the most frustrating quandary. He was hardly interested in playing along with Thor's little game, but it did sound like the sex was really top shelf, and that wasn't the sort of thing he was inclined to pass up. Minute by minute he wavered, even as days turned into weeks without a call. And when it finally came, five weeks and two days after starting at his new school, he didn't know what would happen, even as he was raising his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Loki? This is Thor. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." It didn't mean Loki was going to have sex with him. "My parents are out late at the opera, so I have the house to myself." That didn't mean sex, either.

Loki gave him the address. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Thor said.

It was just enough time for Loki to do a few things before Thor arrived. Nothing big. Just brushing his teeth, picking up all the laundry from his floor and throwing it in his hamper, running the vacuum. Just polite things to do before having a guest, any guest at all. He also changed his sheets and sprayed some orange oil air freshener in his room, but he'd been meaning to do that anyway, so it hardly counted.

The doorbell sounded different than the one in his old house, and the jarring tone did nothing to help his nerves. He still didn't know what he was going to do.

Yes, he did. Missing out on great sex was stupid. He'd do it.

No. Loki had no interest in being another tick mark in some book, no interest in simply letting Thor do whatever he wanted.

But... Thor really was the hottest thing in school. And it wasn't like Loki was opposed to hookups. In fact, if only he'd never been told about Thor, he would have been completely, 100% down for it.

But he had been told. He knew and he couldn't very well unknow.

The same argument he'd been fighting with himself for ages whirled through his mind as he crossed the living room and reached the door.

Thor stood there, looking ridiculously good in the ruddy autumn light. "Hey," he said easily. He ran a casual hand through his hair and that looked even more ridiculously good.

 _What an asshole,_ Loki thought as he stood aside for Thor to walk past him. "Hi," he answered.

Thor looked around the foyer, down the half-case into the family room. "Nice place," he said.

Loki shrugged. "It's not bad, if I have to live with my parents. Shoes stay by the door."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Thor said as he kicked off his sneakers. He held up a bag. "I brought chips."

"Thanks. Kitchen's this way." Loki led him through the low archway into the dining room and through. He opened the fridge. You want a drink? We have coke and apple cider."

"Cider. Got a bowl for these?” Thor asked, holding up the chips.

“Fancy. They’re down there,” Loki said, pointing at a low cabinet with his toes as he rearranged the fridge enough to pull out the juice jug.

Thor found a bowl and filled it with chips as Loki poured their drinks. “So, what do you want to do?” Loki asked, trying desperately to sound casual.

Thor shrugged and took a sip. “Netflix?” he suggested.

Loki’s lips quirked. “And chill?”

"If you want."

"I see." Loki picked up his glass and sauntered out of the kitchen. Thor's footsteps were heavier; Loki could hear him follow. _Hell with it. Seize the fucking day, Loki,_ he told himself, and when they got back to the hall, he turned not towards the living room but the stairs.

Loki didn't turn to look at Thor until they were in his bedroom. "You brought the chips?" he said.

"I thought we might get hungry later."

"You mean after."

"Yeah. After."

Loki set his glass on his dresser and Thor followed suit.

“Come here,” Thor said.

Loki took a step forward and met his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Thor said. He tilted his head down and brushed his lips softly against Loki’s. It wasn’t really what he had expected, but it was nice. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and claimed another. Just as soft, just as light. So delicate a touch to have his pulse racing like this.

Thor slid his hands inside Loki’s shirt, wrapping around his waist, pleasantly rough fingers playing idly across his skin. His lips parted and he licked at Loki's lips until he opened to meet it with his own. Thor slipped further in, taking in the feeling of Loki's mouth and the heat of his cinnamon toothpaste. His hands crept up Loki's chest until his thumbs were playing with his nipples, teasing them into taut anticipation.

"You like that," Thor said with a low chuckle.

"Mmm," Loki agreed.

"I bet my mouth feels even better than my fingers." Thor gave both nipples a sudden pinch, making Loki gasp.

It was Thor who took their shirts off. It was Thor who took their jeans off, Loki's first, and with a smug grin at the mewl he got out of him when he ran his fingers down the thick length trapped by his snug knit boxers. It was Thor who walked Loki backwards to the bed, and it was Thor who pulled off their underwear and hovered above him, one broad hand planted on the pillow next to Loki's head and the other making its slow way from Loki's cock, to his balls, and onward. It was Thor who pressed burning kisses all over Loki's throat and it was Thor who held Loki gently down as he nibbled teasingly at his nipples. So it wasn't entirely unreasonable for him to be surprised when Loki said that he wanted to top.

"You want to do what?" Thor asked.

"I want to top," Loki repeated patiently. "If that's all right with you?"

"Oh. Um, yeah, I guess. If you're sure? I mean, no one's asked before, but I'll try it."

"You mean you've never...?"

Thor shook his head. "Everyone always seemed happy with me doing my thing, so I just went with it."

"Your first time," Loki purred. He rose up to his elbows and curled a possessive hand around Thor's neck, pulling him down for a demanding kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Despite the warmth of the room, Thor shivered.

"You know how to get ready?" Loki asked.

"Of course," Thor said with a laugh. "I've done it enough for other people."

"It's a little different when it's yourself. But I want you to. I want to watch. I want to watch these nice, big fingers pushing right into your ass, I want to watch your face when you twist them around just right." Something warm and wet hit his stomach. _Fuck,_ Thor's cock was dripping just at the thought of it. "Have you even been fingered before?"

Thor shook his head _no_.

"You're going to love it. And then when I fuck you, I'm going to make you come so hard you don't know what's real."

Thor groaned at his words. "Where's your lube?" he asked.

"You didn't bring any?" Loki teased.

"It's in my jeans, all the way across the room."

Loki laughed and fumbled the drawer open. "In there. Condoms too."

Thor grabbed the bottle and popped it open. "You gonna watch, or what?" he asked, grinning down at Loki as he slicked his fingers.

"There's a mirror behind you. Anyway, if you've never done this before, I want to watch your face."

Loki wasn't entirely sure that was the right choice - oh, how he wanted to see the moment that perfect ass was penetrated for the very first time - but when Thor's eyes fell shut and his lips parted silently, then he knew he was right. He looked like an angel, rapt with new sensation. Loki dropped his eyes to the mirror and drank in the sight. Thor's fingers were _so_ thick, he could just imagine how they felt sliding inside, and for a moment he regretted his words. It was only a moment, though, before he imagined that finger replaced by his cock and how Thor's face would look when Loki thrust into him. He watched as Thor added a second finger, looking back up to Thor's face as he made a quiet grunt at the strain of it.

"I always wondered if maybe I was taking too long doing this for other people," he admitted.

"Too much time is better than too little."

"That's what I figured. Now I see why."

It was a glorious thing to watch; Loki felt almost drunk upon the sight, resenting the very need to blink for robbing him of split-seconds of this. And then Thor opened his eyes and looked down. "I think I'm ready," he said.

"Are you sure you're ready? It's important."

Thor swallowed visibly and nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay. How do you want this?" Loki asked. He reached for a condom and rolled it on as Thor answered.

"Like this, I think. I'd like to ride you. If that's okay," he said.

"Of course."

Thor squeezed some lube onto the head of Loki's cock and smoothed it down the shaft. Even through the condom the touch felt amazing, and his cock bobbed and twitched in response. "Will I be able to feel it doing that inside me?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "As long as you're not moving too fast to notice it."

Thor's answering smile was ragged, half undone from the prep and the anticipation. He moved up the bed so that his knees were straddling Loki's waist. It took all Loki's self-control to lie still as Thor reached behind himself and took hold of his cock, holding it still as he lowered himself. The initial breach made them gasp in unison, and Thor took a moment to gather himself before he continued downwards. His ring was still tight and his passage fluttered with each slide, barely half an inch at a time, and he felt like heaven, Loki wanted it _all_ and he gritted his teeth with the strain of patience.

"What do you think?" Loki asked during one of the pauses, when Thor had taken perhaps a third of him.

"I'm not sure yet. It feels weird," Thor admitted.

"Yeah. It does at first."

"I think I like it, though. I feel so _full._ "

"You are," Loki pointed out.

"I do feel it moving. I like that." Thor fell silent then as he slid farther down, and down, and down until he was sitting across Loki's hips with no more _down_ to go. "It's so intense. It makes me feel... I don't know. It's different this way." He rose up just enough to draw a circle with his hips. It left him panting. He did it again as Loki reached for his cock, toying gently with it as he continued making circles. He rose up in a spiral, his eyes locked on Loki's. He slid back down without the circles, barely faster, and spiraled back up.

It was on his third glide down that his hips were tilted differently and it _hit_. "Ah!" Thor cried, his eyes flying wide open in shock and his body jerking away. "Oh my god. That was amazing. It's like... I don't even know," he said, sliding back down and leaning back until it hit again.

"Hold still for me," Loki urged, and when Thor stilled, he at last let himself move. Not much, not yet, but pulsing upwards, hitting Thor's spot over and over until Thor was half sobbing with the intensity and his cock was spilling a solid stream of precum over Loki's hand.

The moment Loki let him move he was bouncing on Loki's cock, chasing everything he'd been unsure of before. Loki moved with him, fucking up into him each time Thor let himself slide down. Thor leaned forwards, supporting himself on one broad hand planted on the pillow next to Loki's head, and claimed his mouth in a series of increasingly filthy kisses, drinking each other's cries as they grew close.

"Faster," Thor pleaded. "I need it just a little faster and I can't do it myself."

Loki nodded. "Take over here," he said, giving Thor's cock a gentle squeeze before letting go. Thor's hand slipped between them and he started working himself in fast, determined strokes. Loki took hold of Thor's hips and went as fast as he could go, driving up hard and rough, his eyes intent on Thor's face for any sign of discomfort but finding nothing but utter bliss.

"Don't stop. Don't stop, I'm so close, fuck, Loki, don't stop," Thor panted.

He could feel it when Thor hit the moment of inevitability, his muscles going rigid beneath Loki's fingers, his entire body frozen but for the hand that was still jerking himself frantically and the inner muscles that were squeezing and fluttering around Loki's cock.

"That's right, there you go. Come for me, come on," Loki urged.

"I'm - I am..."

It was a matter of seconds before Thor was spilling over his stomach, a rough cry pouring from his lips and a dizzyingly tight clenching with each pulse and then Loki was coming too, pulling Thor tight against him and holding on as the world dissolved around them.

Thor kissed him again before he got up, which he did with slow, tentative motions. He politely removed the condom from Loki's cock and dropped it on top of the trash before lying down beside him.

"I should go soon," Thor sighed.

Loki gave a noncommittal hum. He would have liked a round two, but he'd known better than to expect it.

They dressed together and Loki walked him to the front door, where Thor pulled him into a kiss he'd be feeling tomorrow. "This was great. Have a good night," he said.

"You too."

Loki stood in the doorway, watching Thor walk back to his car and drive off before he went back upstairs. The bed was wrecked, lube and cum everywhere, only one corner of the fitted sheet still in place. The room smelled like sex and the used condom was right on top of the junk in his trash can and they'd somehow kicked over the bowl of forgotten chips. Lucky his parents had an extra late night. He set to work cleaning up and trying to tell himself he wasn't disappointed that Thor didn't do repeats.

He didn't have to lie to himself for long. The very next day, Thor sat beside at him at lunch. "Hi. You free tonight?" he asked.


End file.
